


荊海

by PsychoNebulae



Series: Harry Potter Alternate Universe. [3]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 标题来源  NAZARE-荊海依然是之前两篇HP AU的后续。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: Harry Potter Alternate Universe. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105832





	荊海

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来源 NAZARE-荊海
> 
> 依然是之前两篇HP AU的后续。

土生打开门的时候家里没有人。

但是有一只猫。

就坐在客厅里，看似等待她一般盯着门的方向，尾巴左右摆摆。

今天土生带后辈出任务，去办公室填好报告放在菅井桌上之后绕去麻瓜面包店一趟就回了家。菅井不在独立办公间里是常事，她也没多想。

脱离新人期之后土生变得同菅井一样很少真正在办公室里坐着，她都快想不起来菅井上一次送来盛着热腾腾饮品的马克杯是什么时候的事了。

尽管开始同居意味着各自再如何忙碌也能在下班后见到对方，但不知道还要多久那位比自己还工作狂的前辈才会从变绿的火焰中钻出。

——或者最差的情况是，能否无事回来。

不该想这个的。土生摇了摇头，又看了看陌生猫。

她知道菅井实家有养猫，不过显然和这只虎斑猫长得不一样。

巫师都会给房间设置屏障防止他人突然幻影显形闯入，但她记得菅井说过猫这种神奇的生物可以无视这道屏障，因而土生以为那只是一只探索欲旺盛、不小心走错路的野猫。

她边胡思乱想边指挥衣架把飘浮去的外套悬挂起来，又把早晨两人差点迟到时没来得及收拾的化妆品整理好。

这些轻而易举的事情已经不知道做了多少次。初级的魔咒几乎融进潜意识中，无需多加思考就能在眨眼之间完成意愿。

但是有很多事情是魔法替代不了的。

比如隐藏气息跟踪嫌疑人一整天之后泡在热水里放松全身心。比如买回来的盐面包在炉灶上加热后依然酥软的口感。

她想等菅井回来一起吃晚餐，所以先吃了一个面包垫垫肚子。猫坐在她脚边盯着，土生也边咀嚼边与其对视，弯起眼睛冲它挥挥手。

洗过手之后她坐回到沙发上。之前菅井送的游戏过了几个月都还没玩腻，拿起手柄的瞬间不知何时出现在身边的猫扑进了土生怀里。

看起来很干净，摸摸也不要紧吧。土生忍不住笑出来，腾出一侧手挠了挠它毛茸茸的头顶。猫小小地呼噜了两声，抬起前爪像是要撒娇一般拍在了她肩头。土生把手柄放回桌上后顺势躺下，摆荡中的视线瞥见右前爪附近的斑点。

“ゆっかー？”

那只猫逐渐化出人类的身形，维持着伏在土生身上的姿势变成了还穿着傲罗制服的菅井。

“欢迎回来。”她眯起眼笑。

虽然其实已经回来了好一阵子，土生还是认真地说“我回来了”，心想原来那是ゆっかー的阿尼玛格斯形态，要是不那么熟悉她的话实在难以察知。

——所以她，提前下班了？

土生还没来得及进一步思考与发问，菅井压在她肩上的手掌多施了几分力，凑近的身影掩过了背后的光。

菅井，应当说，是相当克制的人。哪怕交往了之后见过她更多更柔软更近人的不同模样，也很少在食欲之外如此直白表现自己的欲求。

所以很难不去联想是不是发生了什么可能是灾厄的事。

土生忧虑的心情渐渐被愈发灼热的攻势逐出场外。她的手指本能穿过菅井脑后的长发，却也仅仅将她更拉近自己。

只是谁都没能燃起那团火。几乎不言自明的寒潮反复涌过，像是终于冲垮了菅井心里的防波堤，分开之后土生模糊地察觉到她眼中的水光。

正如菅井不会对自己做那样，土生也不会对她摄神取念。哪怕担忧，在菅井主动说出口之前，土生不愿逼迫她。

“没事的。”土生抚过她的眉梢与额角，专注地望进她的眼瞳。

说出来也没事的。不想说也没事的。

菅井难得弱气地扭了扭身子，找到喜欢的位置在土生身上趴好，迟疑许久的声音模糊地沁在她的衣服上。

“……但是如果说有些想要辞掉这份工作，感觉实在太对不起土生ちゃん一直以来的坚持了。”

原来是这样。土生在心里偷偷舒了口气，绷紧的弦却始终松不下来。诚然通过工作认识菅井是迄今数一数二的幸事，但她千万不愿自己成为菅井最大的顾虑。

菅井做傲罗办公室课长很累。

哪怕只是办公室里一位没有特殊职位的傲罗，土生早已深深理解这岗位从建立的那一天起就是为了面对危险而存在的。她入行的初衷单纯，走到如今说没有想过放弃是不可能的。

她的恋人几乎不吐露那些快要令她窒息的疲倦。

土生至今也记得新人时期读的卷宗枯燥沉闷，而还有无数的资料和报告每一天都悄无声息地躺到菅井的办公桌上等她过目。

青森事件之后菅井和守屋副课长计划实施的整改被上级施压，土生数不清有多少次见到两人面色苍白地从会议室回来。

毋庸置疑，魔法可以保护或是开创，却也可以破坏以及毁灭。

土生唯一一次见过菅井的守护神，是一同出任务时撞上摄魂怪。能力卓越如菅井也不得不召唤出那匹曾经只出现在她的描述中的银白色独角兽——相当罕有的魔法生物类守护神，和土生的守护神一起冲散了不详的黑雾。

出了森林之后始终看似冷静的菅井忍不住大哭起来。那也是土生第一次见到菅井情绪如此失控。

那时候她们还没有交往。菅井努力抹去怎么也流不停的眼泪，低声呜咽着“好寂寞”。

她一定也是很害怕的。

学生时代目睹过惨剧，年纪轻轻坐到了傲罗办公室课长的位置，从来没有人考虑过她的恐惧、她心中的创伤、她的孤独——那不是拿起魔杖把记忆抽出、存放到别处，或是施一则本质虚伪的振奋魔咒就可以轻易解决的。

“呼神护卫”是一句要求施咒者自幸福的回忆炼出魔力的咒语。她旧时的快乐化成抓不住的白光，随着每一次独角兽的冲锋从她魔杖尖流走。被摄魂怪投入绝望的黑渊或是继续留在孤冷的森林里，某种程度上并不有很大差别。

而要在情绪低落时施放这道本身高难度的魔法是更棘手的。菅井没有说，土生隐约感觉到她施守护神咒时的不情愿——当自己的守护神回到身边才渐渐消隐，菅井的独角兽因魔力不稳定已然犹如肥皂泡一般消失在原地的空气中。

觉察到的时候自己也在流泪。土生发现自己不需要摄神取念也能或多或少与菅井共情，想要即刻拥抱她却不敢越过上下级关系。

而此时土生终于可以张开手臂将菅井的身体抱住。

这一刻感触起来比任何时候都要瘦弱，她一只手搭到菅井头上轻轻梳开透出倦怠的发丝，又忍不住在菅井的轻颤之中将她抱得更紧了些。

顷刻之间全身心都宛如回到了几个月前的雨夜，土生从不安稳的睡眠中惊醒时点了盏昏暗的灯，映亮的是身旁空荡的位置上菅井留下的说明自己临时被调去抓捕通缉在案的黑巫师的字条。

她再也睡不着了，等了很久才等到菅井从壁炉的火焰中几乎径直倒下一般跌出来。那大致是她此生最慌张的时刻，因为即便彼此身为傲罗也从未看过菅井这样脸上挂着血污的伤口躺在自己手臂之间痛苦地呼吸。

“怎么伤得这么严重？我现在就带你去医院。”

菅井下意识抓住土生的小臂——那力量微弱得甚至刺痛土生——艰难将眼睛睁开同时摇了摇头，右手稍稍抬起露出了魔杖。土生会意，给她施了治愈伤口的魔法之后抱紧了菅井，用力将脸抵在了她脖颈间。

体力充沛如她也在任务结束之后精疲力竭了。所幸的是菅井的状态看起来很糟但伤得并不重，随着伤愈逐渐恢复了些气力。

“土生ちゃん、你在哭吗……？”

“……没有。”

好害怕会失去她。她能平安回来，自己原来可以宽慰到流泪。土生咽下了话语，不由自主收紧了手臂。

大家都因为平庸的痛苦而羡慕身居高位的人，但很少有人会想起对方也有她自己的痛苦。土生想或许这是自己的天赋所在，才能比谁都更近地触碰到最真实的菅井。

在自己于寒冬的青森被菅井拯救之时，她为这样一个拥抱等待了多久呢？终于下定决心提前离开那间无休止的办公室，她回到寂静的家里又等待了多久呢？

光是想到这点，苦痛宛如割裂胸口，灌进来的凛冽寒风毫不慈悲地刮过，几乎连钻心咒都逊色于此。

“友香不用那么厉害也可以的。”

她还在担心自己的话究竟能不能好好传达出她的想法，菅井伸出手指轻触过她的发梢，“有土生ちゃん在太好了。”

同样无法被魔法取代的，大概还有这几分钟里发生的所有事情。

隐秘而真挚的坦诚。紧贴着肌肤通过体温与触感传递的陪伴。

菅井的手又降下来玩土生连帽衫上的拉绳，身体的僵硬相较先前已放松不少。

“不做傲罗的话，以后就骑着扫把给人送送包裹什么的……”

土生歪了歪头，“那，みづ就变成黑猫跟着？”

——对自己施变形术很危险，因而几乎没有巫师会用变形术把自己变成其他动物。土生为了接下菅井断续的言语而开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，反倒是她轻笑着当真似的回答：“我记得土生ちゃん登记的阿尼玛格斯形态是德国牧羊犬吧。”

土生配合地“汪”了两声，随着她一起笑了出来。

她眼角的泪意逐渐淡去。土生没有停止轻抚的动作，菅井终于在这时撑起上半身重新与她对视。

“还没有下定决心……还想尽可能和土生ちゃん多工作一阵子。”

这样说的时候，大概意味着菅井暂时不会选择离职。土生略微无奈地扬起下巴再度吻她，“不要勉强自己。”

菅井乖乖应下，眷恋地蹭过土生脸颊之后爬起身，“我也想吃面包了，土生ちゃん口中的黄油味好香。”

**Author's Note:**

> （JK罗琳很多处设定没有说清楚或者有漏洞，阿尼玛格斯和守护神的动物不同的地方就当是菅井魔法太厉害、或者是带有日本特色的欧洲魔法体系吧x）
> 
> （当然也有可能是我考据纰漏）


End file.
